Administrative Core Project Summary Investigators at the Northwest Portland Area Indian Health Board (the Board), in partnership with Oregon Health & Science University and Portland State University, seek funding to expand our NW NARCH efforts via a new cycle of federal support. Our mission and goals are consistent with the national NARCH program in combatting health disparities, supporting research alliances among American Indian/Alaska Native (AI/AN) communities and research intensive partners, and enhancing the pool of trained scientists and research professionals interested in AI/AN health issues. Each of the three components of our application, described herein, will help to meet these national NARCH goals. Our Administrative Core?s specific aims include the following: 1) To provide administrative leadership and oversight for the component NARCH 9 projects described in this application and align activities with existing NARCH 7 training and NARCH 8 research projects 2) To provide process, impact, and outcome evaluations for component projects within our NARCH 9 application. 3) To report NARCH progress to the Board delegates from the 43 NW tribes, to tribal communities, to national NARCH project officers, to administrators at the academic partner universities, and to our Board of Advisors 4) To seek out and disseminate information to collaborators on research and training opportunities for investigators, trainees, tribal health workers, and others 5) To support investigators? travel to the annual NARCH director meetings and scientific meetings In the ninth cycle of funding, we will again make use of the Board?s resources as we have designed and plan to implement three projects: 1) Cancer prevention and control training program; 2) VOICES 2.0 HIV/STD prevention for tribal youth; and 3) Improving asthma management for tribal children in the Northwest. Administrative core evaluators will track different outcomes in each grant. The Core will provide support for each of the grants and will assist with programmatic reporting, problem solving, budget management, and communication and dissemination of information to the Board delegates, tribes, program officers, and others interested in the success of our NARCH program. We are excited to begin these projects and trust that each of them will contribute to reducing some of the health disparities that are far too often reported among AI/AN people in the US.